Destination Septième Ciel
by MicroFish
Summary: OS/AU : "Mécanicien de Lawrence recherche partenaire de route le lundi matin voire le dimanche soir en direction de New York et le vendredi soir pour retour. Me joindre pour horaire via site. Prix trajet : 5.00" [Destiel]


Holà people,

Me revoici pour un petit OS tout mignon sur le trajet du bonheur.

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya pour sa correction !_

Bonne lecture mes amis, et j'espère que ceci vous plaira, des bisous,

* * *

 **Destination Septième Ciel**

 _Mécanicien de Lawrence recherche partenaire de route le lundi matin voire le dimanche soir en direction de New York et le vendredi soir pour retour. Me joindre pour horaire via site._

 _Prix trajet : $5.00_

⌧ _Accepté_

 _\- Refusé_

OooooooooO

Dean se gare à l'adresse indiquée par le GPS, met sa voiture au point mort et scrute les immeubles qui l'entourent de Kansas City à travers le pare-brise de sa belle Impala. Il gesticule un peu en ne voyant âme qui vive et jette un coup d'œil sur l'horloge numérique de son vieux cellulaire. _5'32 am_.

Il replace son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en cuir et augmente le volume de sa radio avant de frapper en rythme le volant de sa caisse.

Premier essai de covoiturage et il se sent un peu stressé. Et si la personne était une vraie pipelette ? Pire, un tueur en série ? Il s'était évidemment fait un nombre incalculable de films dans son esprit mais Dean tentait. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Un petit toc discret parvient jusqu'à son ouïe et il pivote sa tête en direction de sa vitre tout en baissant le volume de sa station.

Homme brun, coiffure courte désordonnée, à l'allure d'un comptable se présente devant lui et se permet un léger sourire chaleureux que Dean trouve de suite charmant.

Il bouge dans sa voiture, ouvre la portière, amorce un sourire amical et tend sa main dans sa direction.

\- Castiel Novak, je présume ?

\- Cela même. Dean Winchester, n'est-ce pas ?

Hochement de tête et présentation du moyen de transport d'un signe de la main.

Castiel sourit et se dirige vers la porte passager tout en enlevant la bandoulière de son sac de son épaule.

C'est parti pour 2h45 de route.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _1er trajet_**

Calme olympique.

Dean apprécie sans apprécier. Il aime le silence mais, parfois, il trouve que c'est perturbant. Aujourd'hui, ça l'est.

\- J'peux te poser une question ? J'peux te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Cool.

Nouveau silence.

Dean soupire silencieusement, observe quelques voitures le doubler à sa gauche et il frappe ses pouces contre le cuir de son volant.

\- Alors tu bosses à New York toi aussi ?

\- Oui.

Attente interminable.

Dean grogne et jette quelques coups d'œil vers l'homme installé à ses côtés. Pas bien bavard ce type-là.

\- Dans quel domaine ?

\- Je suis directeur d'agence depuis peu.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est classe.

\- Cela me plaît, en effet.

Silence oppressant.

Dean n'a jamais été un grand bavard, ce sont les autres qui le sont habituellement, mais, cette fois-ci, Dean a envie de l'être un peu.

\- Et t'as quand même souhaité faire du covoit' ?

\- Ma voiture n'aurait jamais pu m'amener sur un aussi long trajet.

\- Pourquoi tu déménages pas alors ?

\- Parce que je me plais à Kansas City.

Dean a une mimique entendue comme s'il comprenait ce que ce Novak lui disait mais à vrai dire, il n'a jamais vraiment accroché avec cette ville.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi ne déménages-tu pas là-bas ?

\- Parce que ma famille est originaire de Lawrence et que je veux rester près d'eux.

\- Tu pourrais y déménager et rentrer tous les week-ends.

\- Je pourrais mais je n'veux pas.

Ce coup-ci, c'est Castiel qui a une mimique entendue et Dean se surprend à sourire.

\- Tu loges à l'hôtel la semaine ?

\- Chez une amie, et toi ?

\- A l'hôtel.

Castiel hoche la tête, tapotant sa cuisse du bout des doigts au rythme de la batterie de la musique pop qui sort des enceintes. Dean se rend compte que lui aussi tapote son volant en rythme et il sourit à nouveau.

\- Et tu comptes faire ce trajet toutes les semaines ?

\- Oui.

Une mouche vole.

Pourtant, Dean ne se sent plus dérangé par ce silence. Ils écoutent ensemble la radio et c'est plutôt agréable.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _2ème trajet_**

Dean patiente devant la grande enseigne pharmaceutique de New York et il balance le visage, impressionné, descendant ses lunettes de soleil pour apercevoir plus en détail la devanture immense du laboratoire.

Il n'était pas allé jusque-là en l'amenant le lundi matin dernier mais Castiel lui avait demandé la veille de venir le retrouver sur son lieu de travail puisqu'il était dans l'obligation de faire quelques heures supplémentaires.

Dean n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient mais, maintenant, il avait l'impression de faire un peu tâche dans le décor.

Il avait eu le temps de troquer sa salopette pour une tenue un peu plus classe mais tout de même. Le milieu dans lequel était Castiel n'était pas du tout le même que le sien. Pas étonnant qu'il ait été peu bavard avec lui.

Il descend sa vitre, pose son bras dans l'ouverture et sifflote un air de rock qui l'a poursuivi toute la journée dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Dean !

Le susnommé se retourne pour apercevoir Castiel lui faire un signe de la main. Deux doigts. Deux minutes ? Dean hoche la tête et le regarde repartir dans les locaux.

Il se mord l'ongle du pouce en dévisageant quelques personnes sortir de l'enceinte. Costume-cravate pour les hommes, tailleur pour les femmes. Où sont ceux qui travaillent à la chaîne ? Dean serait étonnamment surpris de les voir travailler sur des machines dans cette tenue.

Il cesse de divaguer en voyant Castiel sortir de nouveau en compagnie d'un grand châtain à l'allure charmeur. Son partenaire de route se met à rire avant de saluer son collègue et se dirige vers Dean en souriant encore vers l'autre homme.

\- Bonjour Dean. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.

\- Nope', je viens d'arriver. Tu t'installes ?

Castiel fait le tour de la voiture, s'installe sur le siège après avoir enlevé sa veste et remonte ses manches avec délicatesse sous la moue amusée de Dean.

\- T'as toujours pas de valises ?

\- Non, j'ai des affaires chez mon amie depuis un moment.

Dean sourit, carnassier, dans sa direction alors qu'il tourne la clé pour allumer le moteur.

\- Amie, hein ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire.

\- C'était ironique, Castiel. En clair, je te disais que c'était plus que ça, non ?

\- Plus qu'une amie ?...

Castiel fronce les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, sous le choc.

\- Oh non, c'est vraiment une amie. Ce n'est pas plus.

Dean n'y croit pas trop mais il finit par tourner la tête en direction de la route et s'engage sur la voie. Après tout, Castiel fait ce qu'il lui plaît et s'il ne souhaite pas en parler avec Dean, peu importe.

\- Alors cette semaine ?

\- Éreintante. Et toi ?

\- Tranquille.

Castiel laisse son regard se déposer vers le ciel et Dean se décide d'en faire autant.

\- Il a fait beau aujourd'hui.

\- Yep', ils annoncent un bon week-end, j'crois, non ?

\- Il me semble, en effet.

Castiel dévie ses pupilles vers Dean et ce dernier apprécie la vision bleutée qu'il y perçoit. En fait, ce mec a de sacrés beaux yeux et le conducteur n'a pas honte de penser ainsi.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _3ème trajet_**

Dean baille. En même temps, son week-end n'a pas été très reposant et reprendre la route aussi tôt un lundi matin lui donnerait presque l'envie de démissionner pour trouver un job plus près.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Carrément crevé même.

\- Ça va aller la route ?

\- Tu parles à un dieu de la conduite, bien sûr que ça va l'faire.

Castiel rit et c'est le première fois que Dean entend cette douce mélodie. Il se dit même qu'il aimerait bien l'entendre plus souvent.

\- Prêt pour entamer une nouvelle semaine ?

\- Absolument. Et toi ?

\- Ouaip'. Tu sais, la mécanique c'est plutôt reposant.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que tu ne dors pas le week-end ?

\- P't'être bien.

Castiel sourit et se passe une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il se regarde dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il finit par grimacer en voyant que ses cheveux ne veulent toujours pas être domptés convenablement.

\- T'inquiète, Cas, j'trouve que ça te fait un look d'enfer avec ces cheveux.

\- Cas ?

\- T'aimes pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… nouveau.

\- Comment on te surnomme d'habitude ?

\- Mr Novak ou Cassie pour les intimes.

\- J'préfère Cas, ça te gêne pas ?

\- Non, j'aime beaucoup.

Et Dean trouve que ce surnom roule bien sur sa langue.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _7ème trajet_**

Ce matin, Dean est encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il sait pourquoi. C'est quand même lui qui a chevauché une lionne sauvage la nuit dernière. Une insatiable même. Avec la chance qu'il a, fallait bien qu'il tombe sur une nymphomane.

Castiel finit par en rire au bout d'un moment alors que Dean se décroche la mâchoire.

\- Dean, sérieusement ?

\- Quoi sérieusement ? C'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé sur la pire des créatures sexuelles hier soir.

\- La pire ? Je suis sûr que tu as réussi à suivre le rythme.

\- Evidemment que je suis le rythme. Oh, mec, tu m'as regardé ? Je suis un dieu du sexe.

\- En plus de la conduite ?

\- Bien sûr. Je suis Dieu.

Castiel rit et Dean sent que sa journée sera parfaite.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _10ème trajet_**

Dean ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il sent que Castiel est différent. C'est peut-être parce que Cas est plus bavard que d'habitude ou plus ouvert.

\- Je t'assure que ce mec est un grand taré.

Non, en fait, il est verbalement différent. Castiel Novak aussi familier ? D'accord, Dean commençait à bien le connaître mais tout de même. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Castiel aurait utilisé le mot "taré" dans une phrase.

\- T'es sûr que ça va, mec ?

\- Sûr que j'vais bien.

Et il ne mâche pas ses mots habituellement. Dean se demande vraiment ce qui ne tourne pas rond.

\- Cas ? Tu m'as l'air différent…

\- J'crois qu'c'est à cause de ce pot de départ.

\- Un pot de départ ? Avec de l'alcool et tout ?

Castiel rit en frappant dans ses mains et le conducteur le dévisage ouvertement. Bordel, il ferait presque peur avec cette attitude.

\- Champagne, bonhomme !

Bonhomme ? Dean regrette son copilote de base.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _11ème trajet_**

Dean n'arrive pas à se retenir de pouffer et Castiel lui lance un regard penaud, à la limite de l'insupportable.

\- Je t'en prie, Dean. Arrête de rire de la sorte, je me sens assez coupable comme cela.

\- J'aurais du te filmer, franchement j'aurais du.

\- Oui, et bien, sache que je ne m'en suis pas remis du week-end.

Cette fois, Dean cesse de rire et lui envoie un regard d'incompréhension.

\- C'est vraiment rien, Cas, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être bourré.

\- Pas moi. Je ne bois pas habituellement et-

\- Tu bois pas ? Comment ça tu bois pas ?

Castiel le regarde comme s'il était détraqué et Dean n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- S'il-te-plaît ! Arrête de rire.

Il le voit rougir et ce comportement plaît à Dean.

\- Soit pas gêné mon vieux. J't'en veux pas.

\- J'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Peur d'avoir eu un comportement déplacé au travail !

Dean accélère pour dépasser un semi et il tourne le visage vers son partenaire de route.

\- Ils s'en remettront, Cas. On s'en remet toujours.

Et Dean sourit parce qu'il se souvient avoir fait pire.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _14ème trajet_**

Dean est un peu énervé parce qu'il a l'impression que Castiel le boude. Il n'a pourtant rien dit ni fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Castiel dévie son regard vers le paysage et Dean crispe ses doigts sur le volant. Il n'aime pas le voir comme ça, surtout quand ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Sérieux, Cas, j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

\- Ce n'est rien, Dean.

Pourtant, le conducteur voit bien une larme perler sur le bout de sa joue.

\- C'est à cause du boulot ?

Le balancement de tête de Castiel lui apprend que ce n'est pas ça le problème et Dean se mord la lèvre d'inquiétude à l'idée que ce soit une peine de cœur. Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les mots. C'est son petit-frère, Sammy, qui est le meilleur dans ce domaine.

\- C'est à cause d'une femme ?

Même balancement de la tête et Dean se triture la cervelle. Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi horrible pour en avoir larme à l'œil ?

\- Éclaire-moi, Cas, j'suis pas médium encore.

\- C'est simplement un collègue.

Dean sent qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est suffisant.

Dean plisse les yeux dans l'incompréhension totale. Qu'a bien pu faire son collègue pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

\- Et si tu m'en parlais ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton jugement.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais te juger mais t'écouter, mon pote.

Castiel soupire et déplace son regard jusqu'à lui. Le cœur de Dean se serre. Il déteste voir ses yeux bleus aussi proches du néant.

\- Il m'a fait des avances et j'y ai répondu avant de me rendre compte qu'il se servait simplement de moi.

\- Une collègue ?

Ouais, bizarrement, Dean a l'impression de ne pas avoir tout compris.

\- Non, un.

Dean bégaye en comprenant ses paroles.

\- Oh merde, mec, t'es gay ?

Et il sait qu'il aurait du se taire.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _15ème trajet_**

Dean ne sait pas trop comment se comporter. Il sait que Castiel lui en veut un peu et Dean s'en est également voulu tout le week-end.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce que ça le remue autant. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première personne homosexuelle qu'il croise.

\- J'm'excuse, Cas. J'voulais pas… J'ai été un peu maladroit.

\- C'est bon, Dean. Je ne t'en veux pas.

L'interpellé lève les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors ?

\- Je ne fais pas "la gueule". Je suis un peu stressé, c'est tout.

Et Dean comprend dans la seconde.

\- Tu stresses à cause de ton collègue, c'est ça ?

Il voit Castiel triturer sa cravate du bout des doigts alors qu'il observe un point fixe devant lui.

\- C'est si horrible pour toi ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre.

Alors Dean enlève sa main droite du volant pour piocher une petite flasque dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et la tend à son copilote.

\- Bois un coup, ça va te requinquer.

Parce qu'à vrai dire, Dean a l'habitude de se requinquer de la sorte et ça lui a toujours convenu.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _18ème trajet_**

Castiel va mieux, Dean le voit et ça le soulage.

\- Toi, tu as prévu un bon petit week-end, j'me trompe ?

\- Absolument pas. Je vais voir enfin ma sœur !

\- Celle qui voyage tout le temps ?

Castiel sourit de joie et Dean a l'impression d'y être pour quelque chose.

\- Bois avec modération, hein ?! Ça te réussit pas l'alcool.

\- Merci, Dean, pour me rappeler ma frasque de la dernière fois.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _25ème trajet_**

Dean se sent nauséeux et il est bien content que ce soit Castiel au volant.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller travailler ? Je peux toujours faire demi-tour si tu veux.

\- Mais non, Cas, j'ai juste trop abusé de l'alcool hier soir et… Tu veux pas t'arrêter deux minutes ?

Castiel lui lance un regard désespéré.

\- Cela fait déjà six fois que je m'arrête, Dean ! Prends-toi une journée de congé !

\- J'peux pas, j'ai besoin d'tunes.

Dean ouvre la portière lorsque la voiture est à l'arrêt et il vomit sans même avoir le temps de détacher sa ceinture.

Il a honte que Cas en soit témoin.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _31ème trajet_**

Dean se sent bizarre mais non moins heureux pour autant. Il est vrai qu'il a un peu abusé de la bouteille. Des bouteilles. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à côté de lui, il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul.

En fait, ce qui le rend autant bizarre, c'est de ramener Castiel chez lui alors que ce n'est pas sur le trajet habituel du boulot.

Ils sont juste là, sur la route, comme deux vieux idiots un peu pleins qui rient pour un rien. Mais ça fait du bien, Dean se sent bien.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas pris son numéro !?

Dean a l'impression de le revoir quelques mois plus tôt et il sourit à cette pensée.

\- Elle me plaisait pas.

\- Et la rousse qui t'a proposé un verre ? Elle non plus n'était pas à ton goût ?

\- Elle non plus.

\- Et bah, t'es bien difficile.

Dean sait qu'il y a un changement qui s'opère chez lui. Avant, il aurait répondu à toutes les demandes mais aujourd'hui, ce soir tout du moins, il n'avait pas eu envie et il pense savoir pourquoi.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _39ème trajet_**

Dean soupire avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Castiel qui le regarde avec enthousiasme.

\- Allez, Dean ! Ça va être sympa.

\- Sympa ? Quand ton frère est dans le coin, c'est jamais sympa.

\- Tu dis ça mais je sais que tu l'apprécies.

Dean grogne parce que ce que dit Cas n'est pas totalement stupide. Il a beau trouver le phénomène assez étrange, il reste un membre de la famille de Cas et rien que ce point le fait apprécier Gabriel.

\- D'accord mais tu lui dis bien que je ne veux pas de filles et de mecs aussi peu vêtus que la dernière fois.

\- Promis !

Et Dean sourit parce qu'il sait qu'il va encore passer un week-end exceptionnel avec ce directeur pharmaceutique.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _40ème trajet_**

Dean s'est proposé pour le raccompagner puisque, pour une fois, il n'a pas trop bu. Castiel aurait pu lui proposer aussi, vu qu'il n'a tourné qu'au coca toute la soirée, mais ayant été à cette soirée en tant que passager et non conducteur, Castiel n'avait pas trop eu le choix.

Il avait pourtant prévu de dormir sur place mais, apparemment, la proposition de Dean était plus intéressante et ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

\- C'était sympa, non ?

\- Grave sympa.

Dean sent son cœur accélérer un peu la cadence, surtout en sentant le regard de Castiel dans sa direction.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air absent à certains moments…

Certains moments ? C'était surtout quand Castiel s'était retrouvé trempé de la tête au pied à cause de la bataille d'eau entre lui et Charlie ou quand Cas avait du enlever son t-shirt pour un jeu d'action. Ouais, dans ces moments-là, Dean s'était un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J't'assure, Cas, c'était vraiment… cool.

Dean se gare à la même place que d'habitude, devant l'immeuble de son passager, et il se masse la nuque alors que Castiel récupère tranquillement ses affaires sur la banquette arrière.

\- Cas ?

\- Mmmh… ?

Le visage de Castiel se tourne légèrement vers lui alors qu'il vient d'agripper son trench et Dean se dit que c'est le bon moment. Il n'a rien pour se repousser, les sièges vont lui bloquer la tête en cas de recul.

Dean se jette à l'eau, quitte à le perdre définitivement. Il ne croit pas pouvoir parvenir à le côtoyer en sachant qu'il le désire.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur celles de Cas. Le geste est un peu brusque, maladroit, mais Dean n'a jamais embrassé un autre mec de sa vie, c'est un peu nouveau pour lui.

Il trouve qu'il a une bouche douce et tendre, qui donne envie d'approfondir un peu plus le baiser. Il se demande si Castiel pense la même chose pour lui.

Quand il pense à ça, il percute. Il est en train de l'embrasser ! Et ses lèvres ne bougent pas d'un millimètre. Dean se sent un peu honteux sur le coup et il se repousse dans la seconde, sentant ses joues rougir aussi rapidement.

\- Pa-Pardon, Castiel. Je crois que j'ai chuté en voulant t'aider à attraper ton manteau.

Il n'y a que cette excuse qui lui est venue dans la tête et il se sent encore plus idiot après l'avoir dit.

\- Dean…

Le susnommé tourne son visage vers le pare-brise, souhaitant à tout prix quitter ce moment. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. Puis, il entend le rire cristallin de Castiel se répercuter dans l'air et il se fige. Il adore l'entendre mais ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe, si ?

\- Dean…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fous d'moi ?

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi, c'est juste… Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin passer ce cap…

\- Quand est-ce que… Quoi ?

Dean dévie son visage vers Castiel, les yeux grand ouverts, mais il finit par les fermer quand il sent de nouveau les lèvres de Cas sur les siennes. Cette fois, cela n'a rien de maladroit, c'est juste doux et sage. Délicieux est le mot qui cogite dans le cerveau de Dean.

Pourtant, l'agréable baiser prend fin et Dean relève ses paupières pour fixer son regard dans celui de son copilote.

\- J'attends ça depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Dean…

\- Depuis plusieurs… ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait au lieu d'attendre ?

\- Tu crois que tu y aurais répondu si c'était moi qui avais amené ce baiser ?

\- Peut-être oui.

\- Dean…

\- Peut-être pas.

Castiel plisse le nez et Dean a toujours trouvé que cette mimique lui allait parfaitement, lui faisant relever ses belles pommettes rouges.

\- Est-ce que… ? T'aimerais le refaire, Cas ?

\- Tu aimerais, toi ?

\- Bien sûr que j'aimerais.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _46ème trajet_**

Dean se lance parce qu'il en marre d'attendre et de se faire des films toutes les heures et les nuits. Et puis, il en a marre que Castiel soit autant sur la réserve avec lui, attendant toujours que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, le premier geste.

Il tourne le volant avec une rapidité qui le prend un peu de court. D'accord, il en a envie mais c'était pas le moment de se tuer à cause d'une connerie de la sorte. Il entend ses pneus crisser sur le gravier du bas-côté de la route tout comme le cri surpris de Castiel assis à ses côtés.

\- Dean ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Ça !

Les phares s'éteignent, la voiture s'arrête et Dean grimpe légèrement sur son siège pour atteindre les douces lèvres de Castiel.

Le baiser est chaste, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, ça ne suffit pas pour Dean. Il agrippe la lèvre inférieure de Cas avec ses dents alors que ses mains se trouvent un chemin pour caresser les pectoraux de son copilote.

\- De-Dean… Il fait encore jour, on va nous voir…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre, y'a quasi personne sur cette route de toute façon.

Dean sort sa langue pour caresser la bouche tendre de son partenaire qui lâche un petit râle de plaisir et la sienne vient à sa rencontre, amenant un baiser langoureux que l'un et l'autre découvre ensemble.

Pourtant, Dean sent qu'il n'en a pas assez, et il baisse le torse pour que ses mains atteignent le creux des genoux de Cas pour amener ses jambes sous lui.

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu imagines notre première fois ?

Dean a tellement imaginé de première fois qu'à cet instant, il ne désire qu'une chose : que ce soit réel.

\- Ça ne t'excite pas dans cette voiture ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais…

\- On peut juste… s'occuper de préliminaires, non ?

Dean espère que sa réponse ne sera pas dans la négation parce que Dean n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Castiel pose son regard dans le sien et Dean aime voir ses iris aussi dilatés.

\- Alors caresse-moi, _assbut_.

Et Dean ne se fait pas prier.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _55ème trajet_**

Dean aime faire l'amour dans une chambre, dans le salon voire même sur sa terrasse mais, quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Castiel à la sortie de son boulot, lessivé, les cheveux en pagaille et ses joues légèrement rouge à cause de la chaleur, Dean s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à son appartement.

Alors il s'était arrêté, comme plusieurs semaines auparavant, et avait entraîné Castiel à l'arrière de son Impala.

Castiel… A présent les mains contre la vitre arrière, le visage en avant, le buste légèrement penché, les fesses relevées et Dean juste derrière ce magnifique corps translucide à embrasser chaque millimètre de peau qui recouvre ce dos.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire un jour avec un homme, encore moins avec ce phénomène aussi peu bavard du premier jour.

\- Dean… Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends mais, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas plus patienter.

Et Dean sourit parce qu'il adore l'entendre le supplier.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _57ème trajet_**

Dean se pense légèrement nymphomane.

Pourquoi ressent-il autant le besoin d'être en corps à corps avec son copilote ? D'accord, il aime le sexe mais maintenant, à chaque trajet effectué, il se retrouve fondamentalement entre les fesses de Castiel.

Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire ni même pour déplaire à Castiel qui halète sous son corps.

\- Bon sang, Dean, arrête de rêvasser !

Et Dean accélère ses coups de butoirs afin de n'entendre Cas que crier de plaisirs.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _68ème trajet_**

Dean pose un regard sur le siège passager, aujourd'hui, vide. Castiel a la grippe. Dean n'aime pas le savoir malade et il n'aime pas faire cette route tout seul.

Ce n'est plus pareil. Plus rien n'est vraiment pareil.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _71ème trajet_**

Dean soupire, crispant ses doigts sur le volant de sa voiture. Il voit ses jointures blanchir mais il se concentre quand même sur la route, reste concentré sur sa destination.

Il essaye de l'être mais ce n'est pas vraiment évident, surtout quand il sent son sexe tendu être aussi bien malmené.

\- Cas… Tu vas finir par nous tuer.

\- Tu aimerais que j'arrête ?

Et Dean grogne pour lui demander d'accélérer.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _76ème trajet_**

Cela fait six mois que Dean connaît Castiel et il est heureux.

Il jette un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur afin d'observer le gros carton positionné sur sa banquette arrière.

Castiel souhaitait avoir un nouveau salon de jardin pour mettre sur son balcon et Dean s'était dit que c'était le bon moment. Six mois, cela se fête, non ?

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _87ème trajet_**

Dean n'arrive pas vraiment à se taire, il en a un peu trop sur la patate en ce moment.

\- Et donc ? T'envisages ça sans même m'en parler ?

\- Dean… Ce n'est qu'un petit voyage d'affaires. Je serais rentré dans trois semaines.

\- Trois semaines ! C'est hyper long, j'aurais dû être au courant !

Il angoisse un peu de se savoir seul dans les jours à venir. Il aurait aimé que Castiel lui en parle avant de le mettre au pied du mur.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, on s'en remet toujours.

Et Dean a la furieuse envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _99ème trajet_**

Dean est jaloux et il sait que c'est bien la première fois qu'il ressent ce sentiment.

Il reste, là, assis dans sa voiture à regarder Castiel dire au revoir à son collègue à la sortie du travail. Ce même collègue qui lui avait fait des avances un jour et pour lesquelles Castiel y avait répondu.

Dean baisse le volume de l'autoradio et ouvre sa vitre, sentant ses yeux envoyer des éclairs.

\- Bon, Castiel, tu te bouges ? J'ai pas qu'ça à faire !

Castiel finit par saluer ce mec un peu trop souriant et s'active à entrer dans l'habitacle sous le regard incendiaire de Dean.

\- Il me parlait de ses prochaines vacances avec son nouveau conjoint, Dean.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de sa vie et toi aussi tu le devrais.

Castiel sourit et Dean fronce les sourcils.

\- J'aime bien te savoir jaloux.

\- Je suis pas jaloux.

Mais Dean sait que c'est faux.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _125ème trajet_**

Dean rit alors que Castiel penche la tête de côté, un brin perdu. Dean le trouve d'autant plus charmant ainsi.

\- Tu m'amènes dans un endroit cosy qui va m'éblouir la vue mais je risque également d'avoir des sueurs froides ? Une cabane dans les arbres ?

\- T'as le vertige ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est une surprise, Cas.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _312ème trajet_**

Dean se sent bien, vraiment bien, et Castiel aussi, entourés de cartons de fond en comble dans l'Impala. Les cartons de Castiel.

\- Tu crois que Sam va réussir à transporter tous mes gros meubles dans sa petite camionnette ?

\- On verra bien, je demanderais à Bobby autrement.

\- Je me sens un peu bizarre.

\- T'es malade ? Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

\- Non, non, c'est simplement que… Je suis heureux d'aménager chez toi, Dean.

\- Moi aussi, Cas, moi aussi.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _467ème trajet_**

Dean regarde son auriculaire gauche et il sourit sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, Cas. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _857ème trajet_**

Dean sent la main de Castiel se poser sur sa cuisse et il rive son regard vers le sien. Castiel a un peu vieilli, il a des petites pattes d'oie qui se forment au creux des yeux mais Dean n'en perçoit que la beauté.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera un vrai petit ange.

\- Claire Novak. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pas pris Winchester déjà ?

\- Parce que Novak sonne mieux.

\- Bah voyons.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _1276ème trajet_**

Dean marmonne dans sa barbe de trois jours, les yeux encore ensommeillés, tandis que Castiel baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- J't'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Dean… Tu me fatigues.

\- Je te fatigue ? C'est quand même toi qui l'a autorisé à sortir chez ce Ben et regarde, nous voilà sur la route, à trois heures et demi du mat' parce que madame a trop bu pour reprendre le volant.

\- Tu n'as jamais trop bu, toi peut-être ?

\- On parle pas de moi, bon sang !

Et Dean accélère parce que le confort de son matelas lui manque.

 _OoooooooooO_

 ** _1865ème trajet_**

Castiel conduit et Dean trouve ça reposant. Il mâchouille une barre de céréales alors que ses yeux observent le paysage devant lui.

\- Es-tu retourné sur le site de covoiturage ?

Dean se retourne un peu pour dévisager l'homme de sa vie.

\- Nope', pourquoi ? Tu y es retourné, toi ? Tu cherches un nouveau copilote ?

\- Non, pas moi.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Et Castiel pianote sur son téléphone high-tech que Dean lui a récemment acheté avant de le lui tendre. Dean avale sa dernière bouchée en grimaçant et fronce les sourcils en prenant le cellulaire dans sa main.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Lis.

Dean se concentre sur les quelques mots inscrits à l'écran et son sourire s'élargit.

\- C'est Claire ?

\- Oui, pour faire le trajet jusqu'à sa prochaine université.

\- Et elle espère la même chose que nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Dean fixe de nouveau son regard sur la page ouverte du téléphone et il se dit que sa fille a bien raison.

Une aussi belle histoire que la leur mérite d'être racontée et, après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayait de la vivre ?

 **Oooo THE END oooO**


End file.
